Hey You
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: Hermione's dragged into A Muggle Karaoke bar and...well...what else is there to say? R&R if you loves me!


**Hey You**

Hermione walked down the streets of a Muggle city with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and, to her distaste, Lavender Brown. She had her arms linked between Harry and Ginny, mostly to keep herself from mauling Lavender down where she walked; her hands around Ron's waist, whispering in his ear, making him smile. _Darn it...that should be __**me**__ making him look like that! Not stupid, pretty, perfect, Lavender Brown! It's not bloody fair! _

Ginny nudged her in the side, and pointed to a hot pink neon sign that read, _Karaoke!! Every Night's a Party!!, _and pouted her lips. "PLEASE Mione! Please can we go!"

Hermione sighed, "Gin, do you even _know _what Karaoke _is?_"

Harry nodded beside his friend, "Yeah Ginny. Karaoke might not be your cup of tea."

The red-head huffed, "Well, all I need to know is that if it makes every night a party, then I'll love it!"

Ron glanced over at his sister, "It's not _that _type of party Gin."

She gave her brother a smack on the arm, "Shove it Ronald!" And ran into the building.

"Ginny! Hey, hey, Ginny!" Harry hollered as he chased after her.

"Damned little sister!" Groaned Ron as he followed suit, Lavender trailing behind him.

Hermione struggled with her self...

_This won't winde up pretty..._

Don't be such a worry-wort! Everything'll be fine!

No...No...I have a gut-feeling about this...

You mean like your 'gut-feeling' that Ronald was going to ask you out?

Y-No! No, NOT like that one...

Come on! What's the worst that could happen?

Sigh...Fine...

And she walked sulkly into the place. When she walked into the badly-lit room, Ginny was on the stage facing Harry, singing in an out-of-rhythm-y sort of way.

"**went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew you were there for me  
Time after time you were there for me**

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you

We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you

We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you..."

When she finished, she flushed a deep red at her singing to Harry.

Lavender jumped up eagerly, making Hermione groan. She didn't want to hear this...

She cleared her throat, "Won-Won...this song is dedicated to you...ahem:

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'" 

Hermione stuck a singer in her ear, shaking it. Not _only _was that _not _a proper song to sing to a boy to express your love, but, she sang it _horribly._

Ron pushed Hermione out of her chair, "Come on, Mione! Give it a go!"

She shook her head, "N...no. Ronald, I don't think that's the best--"

Lavender jumped off the stage and said in a falsy innocent voice, "What's the matter...Mione? Afraid of a little song?"

Hermione puffed up and grabbed the microphone from the annoying blonde, "Gimme that! I'll show YOU afraid." She climbed up the stage and stood infront of a large machine that had a list of songs. Hermione scanned the list quickly before choosing the perfect one for what she had planned. She cleared her throat, "All righty. Now, this song is for that boy, right over there!" She stood up on her tip-toes and pointed over at Ronald whose eyes widened as he turned around, checking to see if someone was behind him. When he was certain there wasn't, he raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who merely smiled and pushed, _play._

An upbeat tune began to play and Hermioen kept time by tapping on her knee,

**"...Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend...**"

Hermione walked over to Ron, pointing accusingly at him,**  
**  
"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend...**"

Lavender gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, shreiking somthing that sounded like, "Won-Won!" but was lost in Hermione's song.**  
**

"...**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**..."

Hermione shoved Lavender off of her stool, and took her place, draping one leg over Ronald, putting her non-microphone-holding hand on his chest and cocked her head downward at Lavender,**  
**

"...**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**"

She jumped off his lap and pulled him up with her, dragging him around the room by his hand. He watched her, obviously fascinated by what she would do next.**  
**

"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend..."**

She was jumping up and down, her hand punching the air in time with the beat of the song,

"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**..."

She walked away from him, swaying her hips comically, turning her head to and away from him, and acting like she was whispering to someone near by. Ron swallowed, hardly believing his ears,

"...**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**..."

She walked over to Lavender, pulled her up and pushed her back down, causing people to laugh. Hermione pointed a finger at Lavender, whose mouth was open, "WON-WON!"

He put a finger to his lips, "Hush woman!"

"...**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**"

Hermione spread her arms open as though gestureing to everyone around her. Ron shot Ginny and Harry a look. They merely shrugged, then nodded.

"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend..."**

She walked over to Ron, her face only inches away from his.

"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**..."

Hermione cassually wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close, then putting her hands on his chest.

**"...In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!..."**

She pushed him away, then pulled him back, only to spin him around, then run up onto the stage, pulling him along with her.

**  
"...In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!..."**

She was lightly hitting his chest accusingly, her touches slowly becoming more gently and loving as she looked up into his eyes, her pulse slowing, knowing that it didn't have the wanted effect yet, Hermione handed him the mic. If he liked her, he'd understand. He laughed,

"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like my girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think I need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
You could be my girlfriend..."**

She grinned, jumping around him enthusiastically, ignoring Lavender's outraged shrieks. He grinned, grabbing Hermione and pulling her to him,

"...**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be my girlfriend**..."

The rest of the song was lost as his lips came crashing down onto Hermione's. She kissed him back with every fiber of her being. He traced her lips with his tongue, and she granted him entrence. She pulled away slowly and said, "Hey you..."


End file.
